La convoitise de Tom
by Gouline971
Summary: Et si Tom Jédusor avait pu aimer au moins une fois... Aimer ? Vous croyez ? Adélaïde Jackson l'avait cru et s'en était mordue les doigts pendant des années...


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je suis très heureuse de revenir avec un nouveau **OS**. Tom Jédusor sera omniprésent dans cette histoire. Ça fait des semaines pour ne pas dire des mois que j'ai cette petite trame dans la tête et j'ai enfin décidé de la mettre en ligne. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Bonne Lecture.**

_Disclaimer_ : Ce monde, cet univers ne m'appartient pas. Tout revient de droit à notre Reine **J.K. Rowling **! Et je ne remercierai jamais assez **Pottermore** pour le petit coup de pouce que cela m'a donné pour ce OS ainsi que le site **Encyclopédie Harry Potter (EHP) **et la** Généalogie des Black.**

_**Résumé **_: Et si Tom Jédusor avait pu aimer au moins une fois. Aimer ? Vous croyez ? Adélaïde Jackson l'avait cru et s'en était mordue les doigts pendant des années.

_**La Convoitise de Tom**_

**Année : 1945**

Tom sortit de la salle de classe de Slughorn avec un léger sourire en coin. Non mais quel idiot, ce professeur ! Voilà ce qui se passait lorsqu'on on faisait trop confiance à ses élèves. On leur racontait des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas savoir à à peine 17 ans.

Les Horcruxes, l'une des plus belles magies qu'il ne pouvait connaître. Ces objets lui permettraient une longévité sûre et certaine. Tom s'assit sur le canapé de la salle commune et contempla le feu de la cheminée en caressant la bague des Gaunt, bague de ses ancêtres. Ça serait le premier objet transformer. Le deuxième serait son journal. Il fallait qu'il en trouve quatre autres…

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici aussi tard, Tom ?

Tom ne réagit pas. Il savait qu'elle serait là à rôder non loin de lui. Cette fille n'arrêtait pas de le coller dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Il se demandait même pourquoi elle n'avait pas été là lorsqu'il était sorti du bureau de Slughorn. Il la sentit s'asseoir délicatement à côté de lui. Une délicieuse odeur d'agrume vint chatouiller le nez de Tom.

-Je te retourne la question, dit Tom sans lâcher le feu du regard.

-Je lisais.

Tom ne réagit toujours pas, pensant qu'elle s'en irait se coucher. Ainsi il pourrait réfléchir à quels autres objets il aurait besoin pour sa quête de l'immortalité. Il avait tort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé au professeur Slughorn ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je lui ai demandé quelque chose ? Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait besoin de moi.

Elle ne dit rien, ce qui était très étrange venant de sa part, elle qui avait toujours une chose à dire sur tout. Elle était toujours là à réfuter ce que tout le monde disait. Alors Tom osa enfin tourner la tête et put voir à celle d'Adélaïde, qu'elle ne pensait pas que Slughorn avait besoin de lui.

Adélaïde Jackson était une élève de son année. Elle était considérée comme étant la plus intelligente élève de cette école. Préfète puis préfète en chef, elle faisait la fierté de Poudlard et des Serpentard. Tom Jédusor était également un élève brillant. Il considérait d'ailleurs être le plus brillant (Adélaïde le talonnait de peu selon lui) mais il appréciait être en compétition contre elle. Elle était bien plus intéressante que toutes les autres filles qui lui tournaient autour sans aucunes discrétions. Et puis il devait bien admettre qu'Adélaïde était plutôt à son goût. Une jolie peau couleur café ainsi que des yeux sombres qui pouvait regarder n'importe quel individu comme si elle avait des rayons x à la place de ses iris. Tom la soupçonnait d'utiliser le Légilimancie contre certains élèves. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Lui le faisait. Il avait même déjà essayé sur elle, mais Adélaïde était aussi douée en Légilimancie qu'en Occlumancie. Il n'avait donc soutiré aucune information cachée de sa part. La seule chose qu'il savait d'elle était l'incroyable lignée de sang pur qu'elle possédait. Zabini, Rosier, Black, Travers… Il y a avait au moins trois familles parmi ses ancêtres qui faisaient parties des « Vingt-huit sacrés » Tom l'enviait pour ça. Certes les Gaunt faisaient aussi partie de ces familles prestigieuses mais avec un père moldu et une mère Cracmol, il se sentait plus souillé qu'autre chose. Il imaginait le sang d'Adélaïde aussi pur que du cristal. Adélaïde ne se vantait jamais de la pureté de son sang, mais tout le monde savait ce qu'elle avait dans les veines. Le professeur Slughorn n'arrêtait pas de le répéter avec une très grande fierté et son père – qui était un tailleur de renom sur le Chemin de Traverse – l'avait affiché en grand sur la devanture de sa boutique : "Le Sang et le Travail triomphent toujours". C'était la devise de sa famille. Tom adorait regarder cette devise quand il allait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Alors ? dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Que lui as-tu demandé ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit-il en reportant son regard sur la cheminé.

-Je doute bien. Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Tom.

-Tu es bien trop curieuse, Adélaïde.

-C'est mon plus gros défaut, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis curieuse et quand je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux… je colle.

Adélaïde s'approcha encore plus de Tom alors qu'il ne bronchait toujours pas. Tom ne bronchait jamais lorsqu'une fille s'approchait de lui. Il ne montrait ni exaspération ni intérêt quelconque. Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il changerait avec Adélaïde. Seulement il lui répondait, ce qui lui donnait un certain avantage sur les autres filles. Et Adélaïde le savait.

-Et je continuerai de te coller, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-C'est une menace ?

-Une menace ? Non. Je ne menacerai jamais mon égal. C'est un simple avertissement.

Tom tourna la tête vers Adélaïde se retrouvant quasiment nez contre nez. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, défiant l'autre de baisser le regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient aussi près l'un de l'autre. Mais ils avaient toujours gardé une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux. Pourtant cette distance fut brisée lorsque Tom décida d'embrasser Adélaïde. Elle fut assez surprise bien qu'elle tentait ouvertement de flirter avec lui. Tom trouva la sensation du baiser aussi dégoûtante que plaisante. Il n'avait jamais embrassé de filles auparavant pensant qu'elles ne méritaient pas qu'il le fasse. Embrasser son égale était plutôt flatteur. Très vite, le dégoût prit place face au plaisir et Tom préféra arrêter. Le visage d'Adélaïde était aussi impassible que le sien mais ses yeux ne trompaient pas face au bonheur qu'elle ressentait de l'avoir embrassé.

-Si je te le disais, je serais obligé de te tuer, lui chuchota-t-il. Et ça, c'est bien une menace.

Tom se leva et monta dans son dortoir alors qu'Adélaïde sourit en regardant le feu de la cheminée, ne le prenant pas au mot.

**000**

Adélaïde avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle était la première à se lever, les autres filles ayant besoin de leur dix heures de sommeil. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle put entendre ses camarades de chambre déjà fantasmer sur Tom Jédusor. Si seulement je pouvais attirer son attention, disait l'une. Il m'a regardé plus de cinq secondes, disait l'autre. Adélaïde leva les yeux au ciel se gardant bien de dire ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Dis-moi Adélaïde, comment fais-tu?

-Pardon ?

-Comment fais-tu pour que Tom ne t'ignore pas quand tu lui adresses la parole ?

-C'est très simple. J'ai quelque chose que vous n'avez pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda une de ses camarades avide d'en savoir plus.

-Un cerveau.

Le temps qu'elles réagissent, Adélaïde avait déjà filé du dortoir. Elle ne dirait pas que ses copines de chambrés étaient idiotes, non. Les Serpentard étaient très intelligents mais quand il était sujet de relation avec le sexe opposé, elles pouvaient être les plus idiotes de cette école. Adélaïde avait de la chance, sa mère – Joséphine Rosier – lui avait appris comment se comporter avec un homme. Libre à elle de suivre ses directives. Pour l'instant, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Tom était déjà dans la grande salle entourée de sa horde. C'était une chose qu'elle détestait chez-lui. L'attroupement de testostérone qui l'entourait en l'appelant par cet horrible surnom de « Voldemort ». Elle ne comprenait pas d'où ça leur était venu de l'appeler ainsi. Elle préférait largement entendre les filles glousser en le regardant que d'entendre Avery et les autres l'appeler ainsi avec une grande admiration.

Adélaïde s'assit pile en face de Tom. Les garçons autour de lui arrêtèrent de parler pour la regarder, puis regarder Tom. Ils comprirent très vite, qu'ils deviendraient invisibles. Adélaïde et Tom ne se regardèrent pas, ne se parlèrent pas, mais lorsqu'ils étaient dans le même périmètre, on savait que les « leaders » étaient là. Ses copines de chambrée arrivèrent s'asseyant à une certaine distance d'elle. Adélaïde n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Elle s'entendait plus ou moins bien avec certaines personnes et ça lui suffisait. Elle avait pourtant une affection particulière pour celle qu'elle considérait comme étant sa rivale en tout point : Minerva McGonagall. Non seulement elle était à Gryffondor, mais en plus, elle était sang-mêlée. Son attachement pour cette élève lui portait un certain préjudice quand on savait à quel point son sang était pur. On pouvait s'entendre avec des sang-mêlé à partir du moment où ils n'étaient pas à Gryffondor. C'était la règle. Adélaïde prenait cette règle et l'écrasait, la piétinait face à quiconque qui osait la critiquer, et comme personne ne le faisait… C'était étrange car Minerva n'était plus à Poudlard, ayant un an de plus qu'elle. Elles n'avaient donc eu aucune raison de s'adresser la parole et de s'entendre mais c'était pourtant arrivé. Elles s'envoyaient maintenant régulièrement des hiboux.

-Bonjour Tom.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Continuant de manger son petit-déjeuner dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

-Peut-être voudrais-tu que je t'appelle Voldemort ?

Tom put entendre le soupire exaspéré d'Adélaïde. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait. Si les filles se mettaient aussi à l'appeler par ce nom qu'elle considérait de grotesque, elle quitterait la maison. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser la Légilimancie pour ça.

-Je me demandais si tu aimerais m'accompagner à la soirée de Slug la semaine prochaine.

Cette fois Adélaïde leva la tête pour regarder Tom et cette fille. La soirée de Slughorn. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée ! Elle en avait un peu marre de ce type de réjouissance ou leur professeur invitait des gens influents dans son bureau pour les présenter à ses élèves, en particulier à Tom et elle – comme si l'avenir du monde magique dépendait d'eux. Adélaïde arriverait à se faire un nom par elle-même.

Puis soudain, Adélaïde fronça les sourcils :

-Comment sais-tu qu'il y a une soirée dans le bureau Slughorn ? Tu ne fais même pas partie du Club.

-Ce n'est pas secret. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a une soirée.

-Une soirée qui est privée.

-Mais les membres du Club ont le droit d'y emmener un invité, dit-elle en papillonnant en direction de Tom.

-Tu te trompes de cible. Au mieux, tu serviras les petits fours.

Et elle planta tout le monde pour retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentrard avant le début du premier cours. Alors qu'Adélaïde pensait avoir mouché tout le monde avec une certaine grâce que sa mère lui avait donnée, elle fut prise au dépourvue lorsqu'elle sentit Tom l'embrasser et la planter au beau milieu de la salle là où le silence était à présent de mise. Venant de lui, c'était loin d'être normal.

**000**

La pause déjeuner avait été assez longue. Elle avait duré plus de deux heures. Ça avait donc permis aux élèves de septième année de rester à table plus longuement ou de se promener dans le parc où la fraicheur du printemps commençait à se faire sentir. D'autres se réunissaient à la bibliothèque pour travailler ou pour être tout simplement au calme pour… comploter. C'était le cas de Tom et Adélaïde le savait. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était directement dirigée vers ces lieux où elle le trouva entouré de sa troupe. Adélaïde posa violemment son sac sur la table ce qui poussa la troupe à lever la tête à l'exception de Tom.

-Dégagez ! ordonna-t-elle.

Un soupir à peine audible de Tom les poussa à obéir. Ce dernier garda la tête longée dans son livre. Adélaïde aurait bien voulu qu'il lui accorde un peu d'attention pour ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais se résigna.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça, tu m'entends ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il toujours sans la regarder.

-Je parle de ce que tu as fait ce matin. M'embrasser comme ça, devant tout le monde, sans me demander mon avis pour ensuite me laisser là comme une idiote ! Je ne suis pas une idiote, Jédusor !

-Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger hier soir.

-La différence entre hier et aujourd'hui c'est que je le voulais ! Si tu veux d'une fille avec une bouche de poisson prête à accueillir tous les baisers que tu lui donneras, va donc chercher chez Bulstode ou Fawley ! Ou même mieux ! Va chercher chez ceux qui te suivent comme des petits toutous. C'est écœurant ! Mais ce n'est pas moi, que tu auras de cette manière. Je ne suis pas un objet ! Je ne suis pas ton objet !

Adélaïde récupéra son sac s'apprêtant à s'éloigner de Tom.

-Tu seras ma femme.

Cette dernière s'arrêta et se retourna. Tom la regardait enfin de ses yeux aussi noirs que les siens.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu as très bien compris.

-Et toi tu n'as pas entendu un traitre mot de ce que je viens de te dire.

-Alors ? Acceptes-tu ?

-De devenir Mrs Jédusor ? Ou Lady Voldemort ? Tu es un grand malade Tom. Je veux bien croire que je te plaise, mais arrête de fréquenter ce qui te sert soi-disant d'ami. Ils t'atrophient le cerveau. Oh ! reprit-elle avant de partir. Je veux bien admettre que ton arrogance me séduise, Tom. Mais il en faudra bien plus qu'une telle affirmation pour qu'une hypothétique occasion s'offre à toi et que je puisse accepter ce que tu me proposes.

Adélaïde quitta la bibliothèque la tête haute. Les autres Serpentard retournèrent à leurs places.

-Elle n'a pas dit oui, dit Avery.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Pourquoi vouloir l'épouser ? Tu as toujours dit qu'une femme ne t'apporterait que des ennuis.

-J'ai mes raisons Avery.

**000**

La soirée de Slug arriva à vive allure. Tom et Adélaïde ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole du restant de la semaine (au plus grand bonheur de certain(e)s élèves). Ce n'était pas une obligation mais il était suggéré de venir accompagné à ce type de soirée. Adélaïde s'y était déjà rendue seule ou même avec Minerva lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard (il n'était pas précisé qu'il fallait inviter une personne du sexe opposé.) Mais là c'était différent. Après ce qui s'était passé au début de la semaine et ce que Tom lui avait dit à la bibliothèque, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'aussi beau et intelligent que lui (ce qui était une tâche assez compliqué.) Toujours est-il qu'elle le trouva. Anderson Prewett, Gryffondor, Préfet, très bon joueur de Quiddich (sport auquel Tom ne jouait pas). Il était plutôt séduisant et si Tom n'existait pas, la plupart de la gent féminine se jetterait sur lui à chaque pas qu'il ferait. Adélaïde n'avait pas eu besoin de faire ça. Elle s'était avancé vers lui, lui avait sourit et simplement demandé s'il voulait l'accompagner.

-Et Jédusor ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

-Je suis loin d'être un idiot et être le dindon de la farce n'est pas mon genre.

-Crois-moi tu seras le dernier à être lésé.

Il avait finit par accepter. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé une jolie robe, dessiné par son père, cousue par sa mère. Tout le monde la regarda arriver à la soirée au bras d'Anderson Prewett. Adélaïde le comprenait bien. Anderson était beaucoup plus populaire et abordable que Tom. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne fasse pas parti du club. Elle se demandait sur quels critères se basait le professeur Slughorn pour recruter les membres de son Club. Pour elle c'était simple, son père était un très bon tailleur qui lui faisait quelques rabais ah oui, et son sang, ce qui avait tendance à l'irriter, bien qu'elle appréciait beaucoup son professeur. Mais pourquoi plus Tom qu'Anderson, par exemple ? Ca restait un mystère.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, bien qu'elle fut quelque peu ennuyeuse selon Adélaïde. Elle passa son temps à boire, à manger des amuse-bouche au son d'une musique antique tout en écoutant certains invités provenant de l'extérieur dire du bien de son père. Elle avait beau adorer son père, il ne faisait rien de bien extraordinaire. Elle vit Anderson discuter avec une sorcière du Club qui l'intéressait assez. Adélaïde l'avait poussé à l'aborder (un peu de légilimancie ne faisait pas de mal quelque fois) Elle se retrouvait donc à présent seule avec une légère pointe d'allégresse dans le cœur. Anderson était un être très gentil mais bien loin d'être son type d'homme.

-Il valait bien la peine que tu viennes à cette soirée avec Prewett si c'était pour qu'il te délaisse et aille flirter avec une autre.

-Je lui ai simplement demandé de m'accompagner, pas de faire de moi sa femme. Et s'il l'avait fait, je pense que ça aurait été difficile pour moi de refuser.

-Et pourquoi ça ? J'ai hâte de l'entendre.

-Lui au moins, aurait fait ça dans les règles.

Adélaïde planta Tom sur place pour aller se servir un verre au buffet. Une chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement était le fait que certains élèves soient des serveurs. Elle trouvait ça encore plus humiliant que de ne pas faire parti du club, même si, il était vrai, elle aurait donné cher pour voir Bulstrode lui servir un canapé.

-Dans les règles ? lui chuchota Tom. Moi qui croyais que tu étais une de ces femmes modernes qui adorait briser les règles et les codes.

-Je le suis toujours. Cela n'empêche pas d'apprécier une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme et non une affirmation qui ne me laisserait pas le choix.

-Donc si je t'en faisais la demande, tu accepterais ?

Adélaïde ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire son verre. Cette absence de réponse fit comprendre à Tom, qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à céder. Tom ne s'était jamais imaginé céder face aux volontés d'une femme, mais elle, il la voulait et devait l'avoir

-Voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ?

-Peux mieux faire. De plus il y a meilleur endroit pour une demande en mariage et de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier avant un certain nombre d'année, ce qui règle le problème. Mais merci de tes efforts Tom.

Adélaïde s'éloigna de lui alors que Tom fronça les sourcils en lui prenant le poignet.

-A quoi tu joues ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix impassible mais Adélaïde voyait bien qu'il était blessé dans son orgueil de mâle. On refusait rarement quoi que ce soit à Tom Jédusor dans cette école.

-Toi à quoi tu joues ? Tu crois que parce que tu m'as embrassé deux fois cette semaine que ça te donne le droit de vouloir faire de moi ta femme ? Grandis un peu Tom et surtout change d'époque !

-Alors c'est non ?

Adélaïde ne répondit toujours pas, préférant tourner la tête pour regarder tout autour d'elle excepté lui. Le visage de Tom se détendit. Ce n'était qu'une question de minute, il le savait. Elle cèderait.

-Ça ne dépend pas de moi, répondit-elle.

-Et de qui ?

-De mes parents. Mon futur époux doit leur plaire, c'est indispensable. Certains sorciers sont venus ces deux derniers été et mon père les a purement et simplement expulsés, ne correspondant pas aux valeurs de la famille.

-Quelles sont vos valeurs à part le sang et le travail ?

Et là, Tom finit par comprendre. Si le sang était une très grande valeur chez les Jackson, il aurait très peu de chances de faire d'elle sa femme. Tout le monde savait que Jédusor était un nom moldu. Et il mettait rarement sa famille au sang pur en avant puisque sa mère était une Cracmol. Une sorcière impossible de magie. Tout ça lui donnait un profond dégoût, pas de lui même, parce qu'il avait de la valeur, mais de ceux grâce à qui il était sur cette terre. Il aurait pensé qu'une alliance avec les Jackson lui rachèterait une pureté bien au-delà qu'il ne le penserait. Même s'il était l'héritier du digne Salazar Serpentard une certaine tare coulerait toujours dans ses veines.

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, répondit Adélaïde.

-Je relève le défi. Je plairai à tes parents et pourrai t'épouser.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me marier tout de suite.

-Des fiançailles suffiront.

-Elles dureront très longtemps.

-Alors soit.

-Tu es un grand malade, Jédusor. Veux-tu bien me lâcher !

-Je n'ai pas fini.

-Est-ce que tout se passe bien, Miss Jackson ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

-Oui professeur. Merci.

Dumbledore et Tom se regardèrent (ce dernier avait même plutôt tendance à le toiser) Il regarda la main de Tom qui serrait le poignet d'Adélaïde et attendit que celui-ci la lâche pour leur tourner le dos. Adélaïde fila vers Anderson en lui disant qu'elle quittait la soirée mais que lui pouvait rester.

-La moindre des choses seraient que je te raccompagne, dit-il.

-Je le ferai, dit Tom qui décidément ne voulait pas la lâcher.

-Certainement pas, s'indigna pas Adélaïde. Je sais très bien où se trouve la salle commune, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon !

Adélaïde partie sans demander son reste. Elle se faisait pourtant suivre par Tom d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de différence. Elle ne se retourna pas mais savait qu'il était derrière elle. Elle reconnaîtrait sa démarche entre mille. Un pas assuré, très assuré, trop assuré qui en déstabilisait plus d'un. Ça n'avait jamais déstabilisé Adélaïde. Elle en avait vu des gens sûr d'eux et extrêmement arrogant. C'était les moins impressionnants, selon elle. Dumbledore était quelqu'un d'intimidant. Son humilité déstabilisait. Mais pas Tom. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour ça.

Adélaïde fut encore prise au dépourvu lorsque Tom l'embrassa à nouveau sans prévenir à l'entrée de son dortoir. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette manie, mais allez savoir pourquoi, sa volonté de le repousser s'en allait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait après l'avoir embrassé.

-Tu seras ma femme. Peu importe les critères de tes parents, peu importe que je leur plaise ou pas, tôt ou tard, tu seras ma femme.

Il avait eu le dernier mot et Adélaïde se demandait à présent si elle avait accepté ou non de devenir un jour Mrs Jédusor ou alors comme Tom aimait qu'on l'appelle depuis un certain temps Lady Voldemort…

**000**

**Eté 1945**

Adélaïde avait quitté Poudlard depuis de début de l'été. Elle était à présent en vacances depuis trois semaines et attendait avec impatience que cela s'achève pour pouvoir entrer dans la vie active. Pour l'instant elle s'occupait de la caisse de la boutique de son père qui avait pignon sur rue sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais cela ne l'intéressait guère de travailler dans ce domaine. Certes, elle était fière du travail qu'accomplissait son père et du courage qu'il avait eu d'avoir reprit l'entreprise de son propre père, mais elle ne se voyait pas du tout faire la même chose. D'ailleurs, ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle fasse la même chose. Leur fille valait mieux que de faire des costumes pour les autres, même si c'était grâce à cette entreprise qu'ils étaient entrés dans la haute société magique.

Pendant la pose que les parents lui accordaient, elle allait au Ministère de la Magie où elle retrouvait son amie Minerva McGonagall qui travaillait au département de la Justice Magique. Cela faisait un an qu'elle y était et aimait son travail. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était revenue d'Ecosse une semaine auparavant, Adélaïde constata que Minerva n'était plus heureuse. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour connaître la raison de cette tristesse. Un homme, un moldu. Douglas McGregor.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû te rétracter, lui avait dit Adélaïde. Qui sait, il aurait peut-être bien pris le fait que tu sois une sorcière et une femme émancipée.

-Je ne suis pas sûre. Il n'y avait que la ferme de son père qui comptait pour lui. Rien de plus. Il n'aurait pas compris.

Minerva était une personne digne qui montrait rarement ses faiblesses. Mais elle venait de subir un chagrin d'amour. Elle avait donc le droit de pleurer. Adélaïde lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme tu es, ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'en doute. Je ne suis pas toi.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Adélaïde.

-Tu es belle en plus d'être intelligente. Un homme tombe amoureux de toi dès que tu croises son regard. Moi je ne suis qu'intelligente.

-Ne dis pas ça Minerva.

-C'est pourtant la vérité.

-Etre amoureux et en couple est quelque chose de différent, tu sais.

Adélaïde n'alla pas plus loin, soupirant tout en regardant au loin.

-Tom Jédusor ? Tu… as vraiment l'intention de l'épouser ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'en ai pas envie. Je sais simplement que je ne le ferai pas maintenant. Et puis, il faut que mes parents l'acceptent. Tu sais comment ils sont.

-Oui. Mais… il t'aime ?

-Je ne sais pas, je… C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas moi-même si je l'aime. Je sais juste que… être au moins sa fiancée ne me déplairait pas pour l'instant. Le seul souci c'est que j'ai peur de me fiancer avec toute sa bande qui le suit depuis l'école. Ils m'insupportent.

-Tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles mais il m'est toujours parût comme étant… antipathique. Je n'ai pas confiance. Et puis… il travaille chez Beurk dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est malfamé là-bas.

-Il n'y fait que travailler, Minerva. Je sais qu'il n'inspire pas confiance à beaucoup de personne, mais il n'est pas méchant. Il est juste hautain et arrogant, ce n'est pas un crime que je sache.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Il n'empêche qu'Adélaïde ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Tom travaillait là-bas. Minerva avait raison lorsqu'elle disait que c'était malfamé. Adélaïde y avait déjà vu pas mal d'ivrognes et de drogués en passant devant l'allée sans s'y arrêter. Ses parents lui avaient tout simplement interdit d'y aller et elle se faisait une joie de leur obéir. Tom aurait pu faire quelque chose de tellement mieux comme être au Ministère ou à Gringotts. Non, il avait préféré travailler dans cette vielle boutique où ne passait pas un rat (ou justement ne passait que des rats). Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il travaillait là-bas, Tom lui avait simplement dit que c'était provisoire. Elle n'avait rien dit, se promettant de revenir à la charge. Il fallait qu'il quitte ce travail au plus vite ou ses parents ne l'accepteraient jamais.

A la fin de la pause déjeuner, Minerva lui promit d'accélérer la procédure pour un entretien au département de la Justice Magique. Adélaïde adorerait travailler là-bas. Son rêve était de devenir la première femme membre du Magenmagot. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à ses parents, ces derniers l'avaient encouragé dans son ambition. Minerva l'avait très vite refrénée en lui disant qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle travaille au Ministère avant d'arriver à ce poste ultime que tant de femmes convoitaient. Malheureusement Adélaïde n'avait pour l'instant aucune réponse alors qu'elle avait envoyé son CV et ses coordonnées bien avant de passer ses ASPIC.

**000**

Adélaïde était à présent nerveuse. Ce soir serait le grand soir. Son père avait proposé d'inviter Tom qu'il avait appelé « son ami ». Victor Jackson était un homme très apprécié dans la société. Il avait rencontré sa femme Joséphine Rosier dans sa boutique alors qu'il faisait des costumes pour son père. Elle venait toutes les semaines toujours à la même heure pour le voir. Il fallut plusieurs mois à Victor et un sacré coup de pousse de son père pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse la cours. Il l'avait fait des semaines durant avant de la demander en mariage. Ils avaient crut ensuite pouvoir peupler leur maison d'une ribambelle d'enfant, en vain. Après le drame d'une première puis d'une deuxième fausse couche un an après leur union, le couple eut beaucoup de mal à avoir un enfant. Puis le miracle était arrivé, après des années d'effort infructueux : Adélaïde. Le trésor de la famille. Elle était le cœur de la famille et lorsqu'elle fut née, Victor s'était promis qu'il confirait sa fille à un homme digne de confiance et il espérait – sans même le connaître – que ce ne soit pas son ami.

Adélaïde sursauta lorsque sa mère frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Joséphine Jackson était une très grande femme avec une prestance déconcertante. C'était une attitude qu'Adélaïde tentait d'imiter. Cela fonctionnait à Poudlard, à l'extérieur, c'était bien différent. Joséphine avait le cheveu noir de jais tiré en un chignon parfait. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec la peau plus foncée de sa fille. Elle disait d'ailleurs qu'elle ressemble à son père. Les Rosier avaient la particularité d'être très grands et maigre comme elle. Adélaïde avait une taille normale et un peu plus de peau sur les os qu'elle. Elle tenait ça de son père (surtout de sa grand-mère Eva Zabini qui ne supportait pas sa belle-fille). Sa fille était parfaite. Joséphine s'approcha de sa fille et défit le chignon qu'elle avait fait avec ses cheveux pour lui ressembler.

-Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour te coiffer avec un chignon, ma chérie.

Les cheveux d'Adélaïde flottèrent et sa mère commença à les brosser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui. Au pire, il ne pourrait que se perfectionner ce… Jédusor. c'est ça ?

-Oui, maman.

-Horace Slughorn nous en a dit que du bien. Il est passé à la boutique durant ta pause déjeuner. Mais j'ai quand même senti qu'il ne nous disait pas tout. Ton père a essayé de le faire mariner mais Horace a fuit. Voilà, tu es parfaite. Ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'il te laisse t'émanciper en tant que femme et non que tu vives à son crochet.

-Tu ne vis pas au crochet de papa, toi. Tu travailles avec lui.

-Je sais, chérie. Et bien des hommes auraient refusé ça.

Joséphine embrassa le font de sa fille et lui demanda la suivre. Lucky, leur elfe de maison, avait fini le repas.

Tom arriva peu de temps après. Il fut quelque peu déçu lorsqu'il transplana devant la demeure. Il aurait cru que les Jackson vivait dans un grand Manoir. Ce n'était pas le cas. C'était une simple maison de campagne Mais on pouvait constater grâce au jardin, que les Jackson étaient de nouveaux bourgeois.

Lucky ouvrit la porte et s'inclina devant Tom. Celui-ci arqua les sourcils sans un mot.

-Bienvenu dans le domaine des Jackson. Si Monsieur veut bien me suivre.

Tom le fil sans broncher. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il aurait bien évidemment préféré partir à la recherche du médaillon de son ancêtre mais il deavait en passer par là pour réussir à faire d'elle sa femme. Il le fallait. Il arriva dans le salon où se trouvaient les trois membres de la petite famille. Adélaïde et Joséphine étaient assises dans le canapé alors que Victor était debout près de l'âtre de la cheminée. Adélaïde se leva en souriant et dirigea vers Tom pour lui embrasser furtivement la joue. Tom se disait avoir de la chance. Elle n'était pas mielleuse. Il avait horreur des baisers.

-Maman, papa, je vous présente Tom Jédusor.

**000**

Le dîner ne fut pas aussi désagréable que Tom l'aurait imaginé même si les parents d'Adélaïde avait déjà mis une étiquette sur sa famille, non pas moldue qu'Adélaïde avait tenté de défendre, mais sorcière.

-Je suis un descendant des Gaunt.

-Les Gaunt ? s'était exclamée Joséphine. Les Gaunt ont finalement eut un descendant ? Je pensais que la fille était morte en couche tout comme le bébé. C'était ce qu'on disait. Je suis désolée que vous soyez orphelin Mr Jédusor et bien étonnée que Mérope Gaunt ait eu la chance de séduire un homme, moldu. Il faut dire qu'elle était Cracmol, la pauvre. Quoique Cracmol n'est pas un problème en soit. Le problème était le père et le fils qui donnait une très mauvaise réputation à cette famille. Croyez-moi, vous avez eu de la chance d'avoir vécu dans un orphelinat.

-Même si c'était un orphelinat moldu ?

-Moldu ou sorcier quelle différence. Ce qui compte c'est que vous ayez été à Poudlard.

A ce moment-là, Tom eut du mal à comprendre la vision de la famille Jackson. Comment pouvaient-ils dire que le sang et le travail n'étaient que triomphe si le fait qu'il eusse été dans un orphelinat moldu n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça. D'après certaine recherche qu'il avait fait sur la famille Jackson, le frère de Victor, John, aurait disparu de la circulation il y avait près de cinq ans sans doute tué par des moldus qui avait refusé son union avec une moldue de la haute société Britannique. Quelle honte ! pensa-t-il. Un sorcier n'ayant aucune aptitude pour se défendre et tuer des moldus. Ces gens-là ne valaient rien. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il parle de son ancêtre Salazar Serpentard.

Puis ils parlèrent de l'avenir.

-Que faîtes-vous, Mr Jédusor ? demanda Victor Jackson avec un certain intérêt.

-Je travaille chez Beurk, dit-il avec la plus grande honnêteté. Tom put voir la sidération passer dans le regard des parents d'Adélaïde. D'ailleurs cette dernière le regardait avec de gros yeux. Elle lui avait dit de ne jamais aborder le sujet Beurk ou au pire, de mentir.

-Beurk, répéta Victor. Beurk de l'Allée des Embrumes ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Ce n'est que provisoire, intervint immédiatement Adélaïde. Tom ne compte pas travailler là-bas toute sa vie. C'est simplement pour quelque mois, n'est-ce pas Tom ?

-Bien sûr, dit-il en fixant Adélaïde. C'est en attendant de pouvoir trouver mieux ailleurs.

-Il y a forcément mieux ailleurs. Si vous voulez travailler dans le commerce, ce n'est pas là-bas que vous pourrez progresser, bien au contraire.

C'était à présent assez mal parti, Adélaïde le sentait. Elle s'inquiéta d'autant plus lorsque son père demanda à Tom de le suivre dans son bureau. Peut-être le tuerait-il en toute discrétion avant de le jeter dans le premier lac qu'il trouverait à quelques kilomètres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, lui dit sa mère. Ton père a tout simplement envie d'avoir une conversation entre hommes.

-Oui. Comment tu le trouves, maman ?

-Mystérieux. Il ne vient pas d'une très bonne famille de sorciers et il travaille dans le pire commerce qui soit du Chemin de Traverse, mais il est d'une politesse déconcertante. Envisages-tu de l'épouser ?

-Ca ne dépend pas de moi, maman.

-Je veux bien te croire, ma chérie. Mais au final, c'est toi qui te marieras et ce n'est pas ton père qui vous déclarera mari et femme.

-Je ne me marierai pas tout de suite si ça devait se faire, maman. Je tiens d'abord à avoir une carrière professionnelle.

Joséphine posa sa tasse de thé et regarda sa fille. Elle se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser le front.

-Que Merlin t'entende, mon trésor. Tu auras tout le temps d'être une femme mariée et d'être une mère.

**000**

Tom était à présent seul avec le père d'Adélaïde. Ils se retrouvaient dans le bureau celui-ci. Victor lui proposa un verre que Tom refusa. Il ne buvait pas. Il avait d'autre moyen beaucoup plus ludique pour s'enivrer. Victor s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce et leva la tête pour regarder trois grands tableaux avec fierté. Tom se sentit obligé de lever la tête également. Au dessus de la cheminée éteinte se dressaient trois portraits de famille bien distincte. Il y avait les Rosier, les Jackson et la famille d'Adélaïde.

-Les Rosier, commença Victor. Des gens très froids les Rosier sans pour autant être si mauvais. Je n'aurais jamais épousé Joséphine si ça avait été le cas. Leur devise ? « Pur à Jamais » Je dois bien avouer que ça ne me plait pas particulièrement. Cela donne froid dans le dos vous ne trouvez pas, Tom ? Qui peut dire que sa famille sera à jamais pure ?

-Les Vingt-huit sacrés, répondit simplement Tom.

Victor le regarda avec étonnement.

-Les vingt-huit sacrés. Peu de gens sont au courant de ces familles.

-Vous en faîte parti.

-Moi non, ma femme oui. Voici le tableau des Jackson reprit Victor. Mes parents, Philip Jackson et Eva Zabini. Ma mère tenait à garder son nom de jeune fille, même mariée. Une femme têtue mais très aimante. Je suis l'aîné de la famille, je suis à droite. Au milieu se trouve ma très chère sœur Camille. Elle vit en France et s'est mariée à un rentier français. Ils ont trois enfants bien plus âgées que mon Adélaïde. (Tom nota la marque possessive qu'avait utilisé Victor) A gauche se trouve mon frère, John. Il a disparut il y a plusieurs années de ça. Massacré par des moldus lui et sa femme. Une triste histoire. Il devait venir vivre ici, au calme loin des persécutions. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'en aller.

Tom ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cet homme lui racontait ces histoires de famille. Etait-ce une façon de se vanter de la grandeur qu'aurait la famille Jackson ? Lui valait mieux qu'eux, il le savait. Et de toutes façon, il connaissait déjà tout ça. Tom avait déjà fait assez de recherche sur Adélaïde comme ça. Elle était parfaite, bien qu'il incarnait la perfection incontestée. Mais ça, il devait le taire pour l'instant.

-Et l'ultime tableau. Le notre. Ma très chère femme, ma fille adorée et moi. Un jour, ce sera le portait de familiale de ma fille qui trônera au milieu. (Victor appuya son regard sur Tom qui ne broncha pas) Notre devise « Le Sang et le Travail triomphent toujours ».

-Très belle devise, ne put s'empêcher de dire Tom. Il se surprit à penser ce qu'il disait.

-Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire, Mr Jédusor, mais en comprenez-vous le sens ?

-Je l'espère. Votre devise signifie que nous ne pouvons parvenir à nos objectifs que par notre volonté et nos efforts. Sans ça, le travail n'aboutira jamais.

-Et le sang ?

Tom avait retourné cette question dans sa tête à plusieurs reprises. Comment faire comprendre que la pureté du sang était quelque chose de primordiale chez-lui sans faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait épouser Adélaïde que pour ça.

-Vous savez Tom, le sang est une prédisposition génétique. Grâce à lui nous connaissons notre passé et pouvons deviner notre avenir. Les Jackson ont une prédisposition qui est la réussite. Nous avons tous réussis – à notre manière (Victor regarda le visage son frère) – et ma fille est destinée à réussir. J'ai la chance d'avoir une fille qui a de grandes ambitions et rien ne l'empêchera d'atteindre ses objectifs. Certainement pas un homme, encore moins un futur mari.

-Mr Jackson…, commença Tom.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. Vous êtes extrêmement froid et cachez bien plus que vous ne voulez le faire croire.

-J'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire, Mr Jackson.

-Tout ce que vous aviez à dire ou tout ce vous aviez à dévoiler ?

Tom n'aimait pas ça. Il tentait vainement de rester totalement impassible aux insinuations de Victor Jackson, mais il devait au moins se fiancer à sa fille.

-Je sais que vous voulez l'épouser, ils le veulent tous. Et je ne pourrais jamais empêcher ma fille de se fiancer à qui que soit si elle le souhaite, alors faîtes-le si vous pensez pouvoir l'aimer et la rendre heureuse. Mais que ce soit clair, vous ne vous marierez pas avant des années, c'est ma condition. Les ambitions de ma fille sont immenses et il lui faudra du temps pour les atteindre. Si vous êtes un obstacle pour sa vie professionnelle, je ne vous retient pas, quittez ce domaine. Dans le cas contraire vous serez fiancés à ma fille mais ne vivrez pas ensemble. Des objections ?

-Non Mr. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai moi-même des ambitions… professionnelles et cela me convient d'attendre que nous nous unissions.

-Des ambitions autres que de travailler chez Beurk ?

-Oui Mr.

-Et pensez-vous avoir des prédispositions pour réussir votre ambition ?

-Oui Mr.

-Les Gaunt ?

La réponse était bien évidemment non. Mais en même temps sans Serpentard, il n'y aurait pas les Gaunt et il ne serait pas là. Et c'était encore moins des prédispositions venant des Jédusor. Ces gens-là ne valaient rien. Il avait bien fait de les éliminer. Victor ouvrit la porte de son bureau et invita Tom à sortir. Ils retournèrent dans le petit salon où Joséphine et Adélaïde attendaient nerveusement. Elles se levèrent en même temps avec appréhension.

-Alors ? demanda Joséphine.

Tom lâcha un imperceptible soupir. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui pour la mascarade qui allait se passer. Il avait répété devant un miroir pendant des semaines, tentant d'adapter une expression la plus sincère possible sans que ça ne paresse suspect. Ils se dirigea vers Adélaïde lui prit les deux mains et prit un profonde inspiration.

-Adélaïde, tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cette terre si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme.

Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès, pensa Adélaïde. Elle était donc beaucoup plus stupéfaite par ça que par la demande en elle-même. Au lieu de répondre, elle regarda son père et dit :

-Les conditions ?

-Fiançailles à durée indéterminée, tu restes vivre à la maison tant que tu n'auras pas réussit professionnellement. Et le fait qu'il te rende heureuse n'est pas une option.

Tom sentit le regard de Victor lui brûler les yeux.

-Il me rendra heureuse, reprit Adélaïde en le regardant. J'accepte.

Joséphine tendit un verre à Victor pour qu'il lui serve à boire. Tom montra une bague de fiançailles. Il aurait voulu en acheter pour l'occasion, prendre quelque chose de simple et bas de gamme n'ayant pas d'argent et ne pensant pas qu'Adélaïde eût le mérite d'avoir une bague somptueuse. Elle devait en avoir des tonnes. Puis il avait pensée aux Jédusor, à leur domaine et leur richesse. Sa grand-mère avait sans doute été enterrée avec quelques bijoux précieux. Tom avait donc exhumé le corps la veille pour prendre des boucles d'oreille, un collier et plusieurs bagues. Pour faire bonne figure Tom voulut subir une nouvelle fois la corvée du baiser, mais Adélaïde recula.

-Pas devant les parents, chuchota-t-elle. Je le raccompagne dehors, dit-elle à haute voix.

-Ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors, lui dit son père.

Adélaïde acquiesça, prit la main de Tom et quitta la demeure. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'au portail.

-Vous devriez mettre un système anti-transplanage, dit Tom. Personne n'est à l'abri d'accueillir un monstre chez-lui.

-Mon père avait retiré le système pour que tu puisses transplaner directement devant la porte et non devant le portail. C'était pour toi et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas un monstre.

Tom eut un rictus. Il regarda Adélaïde contempler la bague.

-Très jolie, dit-elle. Tu as fait des progrès. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle demande. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit pour que mon père accepte que tu fasses ta demande ?

-Pas grand-chose. Il ne me fait pas confiance, répondit Tom en toute honnêteté. Je pense qu'il a peur que je te « vole ». De toute façon il suffit que nous respections les conditions et tout se passera bien.

-Pour une fois Tom, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Adélaïde lâcha la main de Tom pour se rapprocher de lui, collant presque son nez au sien. Trop près, elle était beaucoup trop près.

-Tu me rendras vraiment heureuse, Tom ?

-J'essaierai

-Mes attentes sont différentes des autres femmes.

-Je sais. Et je respecte ça.

Adélaïde sourit et embrassa Tom, c'était simple et court. Elle devait autant détester les baiser langoureux que lui.

-Si tu ne respectes pas ça, je te tuerai, dit-elle en souriant avant de retourner chez-elle.

-Pas si je te tue avant, chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Adélaïde se retourna une dernière fois en lui souriant (elle n'avait pas entendu la phrase de Tom). Elle rentra chez-elle, il transplana. Ils étaient fiancés.

**000**

La nouvelle s'était très vite propagée. La fille du Tailleur s'était fiancée avec un sorcier inconnu au drôle de nom, Jédusor. Tout le monde ouvrait les paris pour savoir quand se déroulerait le mariage. Personne ne le savait, pas même les deux concernés. Ils avaient néanmoins fait un déjeuner entre amis dans la demeure des Jackson. Victor et Joséphine avaient laissé les clés à leur fille en toute confiance. Adélaïde avait été heureuse d'accueillir Minerva, Pomona Chourave et Augusta - fraichement mariée - Londubat avec qui elle avait sympathisé durant ses premiers jours de travail au Ministère. Minerva l'avait contacté dès le lendemain pour lui dire qu'elle avait été embauchée en tant que secrétaire à l'administration du département de la Justice Magique. Ce n'était pas un poste très reluisant, mais c'était déjà un pied qu'elle mettait dans ces lieux. Elle pourrait en même temps, suivre une formation par correspondance. Ses parents avaient été fous de joie qu'elle ait son tout premier travail. Ce fut là qu'elle rencontra Augusta qui lui avait expliqué en quoi consisterait son travail. Pomona elle était une ancienne amie de Minerva qui avait obtenu le poste de professeur de Botanique à Poudlard.

Adélaïde avait aussi invité ses cousins français et sa cousine Druella Rosier qui allait toujours à Poudlard et avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas particulièrement mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle l'invite. Il fallait éviter les incidents familiaux. Tom lui, avait invité sa troupe qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Adélaïde aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient pas présents, mais puisque que Tom n'avait pas de réels amis, elle ne pouvait pas les mettre dehors. Au moins ils ne fouillaient pas dans la maison. C'était simple, ils bougeaient dès que Tom bougeait. C'en était affligeant.

Alors que Lucky débarrassait la table, Druella prit violemment la main d'Adélaïde pour scruter la bague.

-Quoi, tu veux la même ?

-J'aurai mieux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Il faudra pour ça que quelqu'un veuille bien t'épouser.

Druella fusilla sa cousine du regard et retourna dans la maison.

-Bien parler, lui dit sa cousine française alors que Tom suivait Druella du regard.

**000**

Plus le temps passait et plus la presse se demandait si Tom Jédusor voulait vraiment épouser la fille du Tailleur. Outre le fait que ça commençait légèrement à énerver la famille Jackson, Victor avait débarqué dans les bureaux de la Gazette en précisant que sa fille avait un nom et qu'il fallait l'utilisé parce qu'un jour ils l'auraient tous au bout des lèvres et ne pourraient jamais s'en passer. L'article avait été rectifié avec pour mention « Adélaïde Jackson, fille du tailleur Victor Jackson et de la couturière Joséphine Rosier. »

Adélaïde elle, s'en fichait. Son travail se déroulait à merveille. Elle n'était plus secrétaire mais assistante administrative d'un membre du Magenmagot et ses notes pour sa formation par correspondance étaient excellentes. Etre la première femme membre du Magenmagot était un rêve pour elle. Elle avait pu assister à quelques audiences et avait remarqué que non seulement il n'y avait que des hommes dans le Magenmagot mais que la plupart étaient des sang-pur qui avaient des avis assez arbitraires du point de vu de la Justice. On pouvait pardonner à un élève sang pur d'avoir utiliser sa baguette en dehors de Poudlard, mais renvoyer un descendant de moldu de l'école pour le même crime. Lorsque c'était comme ça, le professeur Dumbledore intervenait de lui-même pour faire régner la justice et l'égalité auprès des élèves.

Minerva et Augusta lui avaient dit qu'il y avait une certaine antipathie concernant les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés.

-Tu as subit des représailles, Minnie ?

-Non. On va dire que j'ai eu de la chance. Et arrête de m'appeler Minnie, Adélaïde. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille.

-Mais tu l'es. Moi je suis mariée et Adélaïde est fiancée, même si ça dure un peu trop longtemps, si tu veux mon avis.

-Augusta ! s'offusqua Adélaïde.

Augusta regretta très vite ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit Minerva se figer et renifler. Adélaïde toisa Augusta en chuchotant un « idiote ».

-Je suis désolée Minerva, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

-Ce n'est rien. De toute façon… j'y ai bien réfléchit et… je crois que je vais quitter le Ministère.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne me plais plus, ici. J'ai… j'ai besoin de retourner en Ecosse.

-Ah, non ! s'emporta Adélaïde. Retourner en Ecosse est la dernière chose à faire ! Tu veux faire quoi ? Rendre une visite surprise à Douglas McGregor dans sa petite ferme et tout lui dire ? Cet homme ne t'aimait pas. Si ça avait été le cas, il t'aurait contacté.

-Ce n'est pas pour Douglas que je veux aller en Ecosse. J'ai envie de retourner à Poudlard. J'ai… j'ai envie d'enseigner. Pomona m'a dit qu'il y aurait plusieurs postes à pourvoir pour Septembre prochain. J'ai envoyé une lettre au professeur Dumbledore, j'attends une réponse. Poudlard me manque autant que l'Ecosse et je sais que je m'y sentirai bien là-bas, comme tout le monde.

Adélaïde était bien évidement triste de la décision de son amie mais la respectait. Si elle pensait être heureuse et retournant à Poudlard, elle devait s'y rendre.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. C'est vrai ! Elle est si adorable ! Tout le monde pense qu'elle est hautaine mais c'est parce que personne ne la connaît ! Minerva est drôle en plus d'être intelligente et c'est vraiment idiot que les hommes soient incapables de voir ça ! Parce que c'est de ça qu'elle a besoin ! Elle a besoin qu'on lui fasse la court. Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait la courtiser ?

-Non.

Tom n'avait même pas levé la tête pour répondre à Adélaïde, continuant de ranger les bibelots de chez Beurk. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il y travaillait. Adélaïde lui avait demandé, supplié de quitter ce travail pour en trouver un autre car plus il y restait, plus reculait une hypothétique date de mariage et plus le temps passait et plus Adélaïde voulait se marier. Il fallait dire qu'Augusta la faisait rêver avec son mari qui la chérissait tant. Son père par contre était farouchement contre une certaine union maintenant. « Tu ne te marieras pas avec lui tant qu'il travaillera dans ce trou à rat ! » Adélaïde le comprenait. Elle voulait qu'il parte mais Tom semblait bizarrement se plaire dans cette boutique odieuse.

-Tu sembles vraiment compatir à ma tristesse, Tom.

-Je ne compatis pas. Je n'ai jamais apprécié cette Minerva. Ni aucune autre des tes amies d'ailleurs.

-Merci de ta franchise, dit-elle vexée.

-Par contre ta cousine Druella je la trouve… intéressante.

-Druella ? Intéressante ? Nous ne parlons pas visiblement de la même personne, Tom. Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle est intéressante ?

-Nous entretenons un échange épistolaire.

-Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Autant me dire que tu me trompes avec ma cousine, ça serait pareil !

-N'exagère pas, Adélaïde. Je ne fais qu'écrire des lettres à une personne qui a une belle vision de la vie.

-Une belle vision de la vie, répéta Adélaïde sidérée. Druella est une idiote de sorcière incapable de penser par elle-même ! Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est trouver un mari de la haute et vivre à son crochet. Il y a pas plus archaïque comme comportement ! Navrant !

-Toujours est-il qu'il est plus agréable de discuter avec elle qu'avec tes amis.

-Bien. Puisqu'on ne peut pas discuter avec toi… On se voit à l'auberge, on dîne ensemble ?

-Non. J'ai une mission pour la boutique. Je pars ce soir.

-Ce soir ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-Maintenant, répondit Tom d'un air blasé.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu pars un peu trop en « mission » pour cinq noises ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici ? Ca t'épuise ! Tu es de plus en plus pâle, tu as le teint cireux ! Ca va te tuer ce que tu fais pour eux ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais pour eux, exactement ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

-Miss Jackson, si je puis me permettre…

-Oh vous la ferme ! dit-elle à Beurk. Et je suppose que tu vas partir avec ta bande ? Faire une petite escapade entre homme où ils pourront t'appeler Voldemort sans la crainte que je les menace de ma baguette ? Et puis tu sais quoi, tu n'aimes peut-être pas mes amis mais je déteste ce qui te sert de larbin !

Adélaïde prit son sac et quitta la boutique.

-Les femmes, ne put s'empêcher de dire Beurk.

-Vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Tom d'un air sarcastique.

C'était la dernière fois qu'Adélaïde lui parlait de cette manière durant son travail. La prochaine fois, elle en subirait les conséquences.

**000**

**1947**

Ca faisait deux ans qu'Adélaïde et Tom étaient fiancés. Un record ! Mais Adélaïde devait s'avouer que plus le temps passait et plus elle était soulagée de ne pas s'être encore mariée avec Tom. Ce dernier changeait de jour en jour. Il partait de plus en plus « en mission » pour Beurk. Son teint était de plus en plus livide. Elle le voyait de plus en plus souvent être avec ses anciens camarades de Poudlard qui ne se cachaient plus pour l'appeler Voldemort. Ses camarades s'étaient même trouvés un nom horrible ! Mangemort ! Adélaïde avait crut à une bonne blague lorsqu'elle avait entendu ça et s'était très vite ravisée lorsqu'elle avait vu le regard froid que lui avait lancé Tom.

Un soir, alors qu'elle se rendait chez Beurk pour aller le chercher, elle les avait surpris dans une sorte de cérémonie qui n'avait rien de très légale et avait remarqué que quelques-uns portaient une sorte de marque en tête de mort entrelacé d'un serpent.

-C'est quoi ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire !

-Sort d'ici Adélaïde !

-Une fois que tu m'auras dit ce que tu fabriques, Tom !

-Tom, il va falloir que tu ailles chez Hepzibah Smith, dit Beurk. C'est urgent.

-Tom !

Et ce qu'il fit, elle ne le vit pas venir. Tom, exaspéré pointa sa baguette vers elle pour l'expulser de la boutique. Mais Adélaïde était vive et avait sortit sa baguette pour contrer le sort, ce qui brisa quelque objets précieux.

-Non ! cria Beurk. Petite sotte !

-C'est la première fois que tu me menaces Tom.

-Tu m'exaspères et tu me déranges, dit-il d'un air blasé.

-Tu vas regretter ton geste, Tom.

Adélaïde était partie de la boutique en courant et s'était réfugiée dans la boutique de ses parents. Le première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut décrire une lettre à Minerva, Pomona et Augusta. Elle avait besoin de se confier à elles. Elles s'étaient toutes retrouvées à Poudlard dans le bureau de Minerva – devenue professeur de Métamorphose – sous les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore.

-Romps tes fiançailles ! avait immédiatement dit Minerva. Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance ! Et ce que tu nous décris s'apparente à une initiation sectaire !

-Il… il n'avait jamais levé sa baguette sur moi, dit-elle pensive. Il… il n'est plus le même. Il… il a changé et je sais que c'est à cause de cette boutique. Elle regorge de magie noire !

-Que dise tes parents ? demanda Pomona.

-Ils ne savent rien. Mon père ne l'a jamais apprécié et me l'a toujours dit. Mais il m'a fait comprendre que j'étais une femme responsable et que le moment venu, je finirais par l'épouser si je le voulais. Ma mère est morte d'inquiétude. Elle pense qu'il me trompe avec Druella ce qui est… impossible. Ça je le sais.

-Tu le veux toujours ? demanda Minerva. Tu veux toujours te marier avec lui ?

-Il faut qu'on ait une conversation lui et moi. C'est impératif.

-Tu sais, tu aurais dû faire comme moi. Trouver un homme maladroit et ennuyeux à en mourir mais qui lui au moins te voit comme la déesse que tu es.

-C'est ce qui se passe avec ton mari ? la questionna Pomona.

-Oui.

Augusta Londubat, pensa Adélaïde. Toujours là à se vanter de son mari. Elle aurait pu en être irritée mais se mit à sourire. Elle au moins était heureuse en amour.

Adélaïde avait dit qu'elle devait discuter impérativement avec Tom mais ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait ignoré ses lettres pendant près d'une semaine préférant se concentrer sur son travail et sa formation par correspondance qui s'achèverait bientôt. Ses parents voyaient bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien et lorsqu'ils tentaient de discuter avec elle, elle fuyait.

-C'est cet immonde Jédusor qui est derrière tout ça ?

-Non papa.

-Ne me mens pas jeune fille, je le saurais !

-Papa je t'en prie. Je suis simplement fatiguée par le travail c'est tout.

-Mais chérie…

-Victor…, insista Joséphine.

Victor se ravisa préfèrent lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Tiens ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils n'auront pas finit de raconter n'importe quoi !

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Joséphine.

_« Un elfe de maison tue sa maîtresse dans un accès de rage. »_

-Merlin, s'exclama Joséphine. Qui est la malheureuse ?

-Hepzibah Smith. Une vieille femme riche collectionneuse d'antiquité. Un elfe de maison accusé de meurtre. J'espère que la police magique n'est pas assez idiote pour croire de telle ineptie !

Victor posa le journal qu'Adélaïde s'empressa de prendre pour lire l'article. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu le nom de cette femme mais ne se souvenait pas où exactement puis soudainement elle le reposa le journal croyant comprendre le pire.

-Où vas-tu chérie ? demanda sa mère en la voyant se lever.

-Il… il faut que je sorte. Je ne serai pas longue.

Adélaïde partie prendre son manteau et quitta la maison de ses parents. Elle alla dans l'Allée des Embrumes mais ne trouva aucune trace de Tom chez Beurk. Elle se rendit donc au Chaudron Baveur. Il n'était pas là mais Tom, le propriétaire de l'auberge la laissa entrer dans la chambre de l'autre Tom.

Elle était spartiate. Un lit, une table, un placard, une salle de bain. Adélaïde n'aimait pas que Tom reste là. Elle avait même demandé à son père s'il pouvait vivre chez-eux. Leur maison était grande et pouvait bien l'accueillir. Victor avait dit un non franc et sans réplique. Elle n'avait pas insisté. En même temps, elle pouvait aller dans sa chambre pour être tranquille avec lui. Ça avait plutôt été pratique. Ses parents savaient ça…

Il y avait une valise sur le lit de Tom et une ribambelle de bibelot sur le bureau de celui-ci. Une coupe en or, un médaillon placé à côté de son journal avec sa bague placée au-dessus. Il y avait un dessin de la fameuse marque qu'elle avait vu sur l'avant bras de camarades de Tom ainsi qu'une liste de nom écrite. La coupe et le médaillon étaient posés sur la Gazette du jour pile sur l'article de la mort de Hepzibah Smith.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Adélaïde se retourna en sursautant. Tom était au pas de la porte. Il était encore plus pâle que le semaine précédente. Son visage s'était aminci, ses joues étaient creuses et ses yeux étaient encore plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumer.

-Je pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir vu toutes les lettres que tu m'as envoyé pour te faire pardonner.

-Tu acceptes ?

-Non.

-Alors sors d'ici.

-Où étais-tu hier soir ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Il y a eu un meurtre.

-Il y a en a tous les jours.

-Je sais que c'est toi.

Adélaïde vit Tom faire un mince sourire et avoir un rire diabolique. Adélaïde en eut froid dans le dos.

-Tu ne nies même pas.

-Elle avait quelque chose qui m'appartenait.

-Qui t'appartenait ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Mais tu ne connaissais même pas cette femme !

-Et pourtant… Alors lorsque j'ai dû me rendre chez-elle pour l'inciter à vendre ses quelques objets, j'en ai vu deux dont un qui devait me revenir de droit. Alors je l'ai tuée et je l'ai récupéré en faisant croire que son elfe y était pour quelque chose. Même les sorciers les plus haut-placés sont de véritables idiots.

Adélaïde était horrifiée parce qu'elle entendait. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça avec une telle distance et une telle indifférence. Il disait avoir tué cette femme et ça lui semblait tout à fait banal.

-Tu mens. Tu n'as pas pu faire ça, hein ?

-Si tu ne me crois pas. Je ne peux rien pour toi.

-Tom, attends, regarde-moi. Tu… tu es fatigué et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, c'est ça. C'est à force de travailler là-bas. Toute cette magie noire t'épuise et te monte à la tête. Et puis fréquenter les autres n'arrange rien. Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas remballer tes affaires, quitter Beurk et venir à la maison. Et tant pis ses mes parents ne veulent. On va faire comme ça.

-Décidément tu es bien plus idiote que je le pensais, Adélaïde. J'ai tué cette femme Adélaïde et j'en ai ressentit un bien-être inimaginable.

Adélaïde recula brutalement.

-Ma chère Adélaïde. Ma chère future femme. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur moi et mon passé. Et plus je remontais dans mon arbre généalogique plus je remarquais que mes ancêtres était des personnes d'une importance incontestable. Et ceci (il prit le médaillon) appartenait à mon ancêtre. Salazar Serpartard. Ce qui fait de moi un être au sang aussi pur que toi.

-Tu es perdu l'esprit ! Tu as tué pour un vulgaire médaillon !

-Ce n'est pas un vulgaire médaillon ! rétorqua Tom avec colère tout en lui prenant le bras. C'est le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard fondateur de Poudlard prônant le pureté du sang ! Je ne suis donc pas fils de moldu et de Cracmol mais descendant du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ! Mais tu devrais le savoir toi qui est descendant de plusieurs familles des « Vingt-huit sacrés »

-Lâche-moi Tom, tu me fais mal ! Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de savoir ça ! Tu es peut-être son descendant mais ça ne change rien. Ton père était un moldu et ta mère était une Cracmol. Tu es la personnification de la tare dans le monde de la magie ! Mais moi je m'en fiche ! Mes parents s'en fichent ! Tu aurais pu être né de parents moldus que ça n'aurait rien changé !

-Tes parents me détestent parce que je ne suis pas pur. Ton père ma l'a bien fait comprendre. « Le sang et le travail triomphent toujours » Il n'y a qu'avec des prédispositions qu'on peut réussir, soit la pureté du sang. C'est ce que ta devise signifie.

-Mais tu n'as rien compris ! La devise des Jackson ne fait pas référence à la pureté du sang mais à la filiation ! C'est la famille qui triomphe ! Peu importe qu'il y ait des moldus ou non chez les Jackson ce qui compte c'est le sens de la famille ! La gloire et la réussite ! On ne les obtient que grâce au soutien de la famille et du travail que nous fournissons et non par la pureté du sang !

-Et pourtant tu verras un jour, que la pureté du sang sera la chose la plus importante qui soit. Lorsque j'aurais réussi ma quête du pouvoir tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi. Et comme tu seras à mes côtés, ce sera beaucoup plus simple.

-Moi à tes côtés ? Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'être la femme d'un assassin !

-Tu seras la femme de Lord Voldemort !

-Mais tu délires Tom ! Continue ta quête du pouvoir et de la pureté du sang, mais tu feras ça sans moi ! De plus, tu seras stoppé bien avant !

-Par qui ? Par toi ?

-Non par quelqu'un de bien plus puissant et que tu as toujours détesté.

-Je te tuerai avant que tu lui en parles.

-Alors fais-le maintenant !

Tom pointa sa baguette sur Adélaïde. Il avait lancé le sort pour la tuer mais elle l'avait dévié. Il avait fait exploser la fenêtre.

-Tu reviendras près de moi. Le pouvoir te fera revenir. Sinon pourquoi tu tenterais d'être membre du Magenmagot.

-Pour faire régner la Justice et en aucun cas pour abuser du pouvoir ! Tu ferais bien de t'en aller si tu ne veux pas finir tes jours à Azkaban !

-Tu m'aimes, tu me reviendras.

Adélaïde le regarda en faisant tomber l'alliance au sol et quitta la chambre en quatrième vitesse. Elle était retournée chez parents pour leur dire que tout était terminé entre Tom et elle. Joséphine avait voulu dire deux mots à son frère à propos de Druella mais sa fille lui dit que ça n'avait aucun lien avec elle. Son père voulut en découdre avec Tom mais sa fille lui avait supplié de ne pas y aller. Il avait voulue la tuer elle, il le tuerait lui.

Tom Jédusor était un être fou, un assassin en quête de pouvoir, complètement sectaire et maléfique… et elle avait voulu l'épouser.

Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à ses amies, la première à réagir fut Augusta. Elle était totalement horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Il a essayé de te tuer ?

-Oui.

-Ma pauvre, dit Pomona en la prenant dans ses bras.

Adélaïde ne pleura pas. Elle était simplement en état de choc. Puis soudainement, Augusta pointa sa baguette vers elle et lui lança un sort qui lui l'entoura d'un halo blanc avant de disparaître. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de se rassoir.

-Tu nous as dit que vous aviez eu des rapports. Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas enceinte de ce monstre. Maintenant tu vas apprendre qu'il faut prendre son temps avant de se fiancer avec le premier venu.

-Je compte rester seule pendant un bon moment.

**000**

Adélaïde avait obtenu ses objectifs. En 1948 elle obtint un certificat lui permettant de gravir les échelons au département de la Justice. Cela lui permit d'avoir une paye plus conséquente aux services administratifs du Magenmagot. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et postuler le plus souvent possible afin d'intégrer les membres du Magenmagot. Elle l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises qui avaient été suivies de la même quantité de refus. Ses parents et ses amis lui disaient de ne pas désespérer, même certains membres du Magenmagot lui disaient de persévérer car elle pouvait faire partie des membres.

Puis le jour arriva enfin. En 1951 à l'âge de 24 ans Adélaïde Jackson reçut une lettre du Ministre de la Magie lui disant qu'il serait heureux de faire d'elle la première femme membre de Magenmagot au Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Adélaïde avait hurlé de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Ses parents étaient si fiers. Sa cousine Druella était si jalouse. L'attention n'était plus reportée sur elle qui avait épousé Cygnus Black, avait eu une fille dans la foulée Bellatrix, et qui prolongerait la pureté du sang dans la famille mais à Adélaïde qui voulait faire régner la justice auprès de tous, entouré d'hommes. Une femme n'avait pas à être membre de Magenmagot. Son mari le disait. C'était la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres.

Il y avait eu une conférence de presse et une réception en l'honneur d'Adélaïde et surtout de la modernité du Ministère. On la félicitait autant qu'on félicitait le Ministre de la Magie. Elle avait donc finit par comprendre qu'elle devait être une sorte de pion qu'avait utilisé le Ministre pour faire augmenter sa côte de popularité. Mais pour être honnête, Adélaïde s'en fichait. Elle faisait maintenant partie des membres du Magenmagot et personne ne pourrait lui faire retirer le sourire qu'elle arborait.

-Félicitations Miss Jackson.

Adélaïde se retourna pour faire face à un homme de très grande taille, la peau encore plus foncée que la sienne avec un petit anneau à l'oreille droite. Adélaïde se sentit toute petite.

-Merci. Vous êtes ?

-Oh, pardonnez-moi. Je suis Jack… Jack Shackelbolt. Je suis Auror.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, Jack Shackelbolt.

-Des rumeurs circulaient au Ministère comme quoi une femme tentait coûte que coûte de faire partie des membres du Magenmagot. Je ne pensais pas que c'était vous.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'air de vouloir faire du droit Magique ?

Jack Shacklebolt sourit de toutes ses dents et but son verre de whisky sans la lâcher des yeux. Adélaïde dévia le regard. Etait-il en train de faire ce qu'elle pensait ?

-Vous êtes entrée dans la fausse aux lions, Miss Jackson. Ça ne sera pas de tout repos pour vous.

-Tant mieux, dit-elle en souriant. Je n'aime pas lorsque c'est trop monotone.

Ils se regardèrent avec un large sourire. Ceci fut la toute première conversation qu'Adélaïde eut avec celui qui serait son mari, l'amour de sa vie.

**000**

Jack et Adélaïde se fréquentèrent pendant deux ans avant de se marier dans la demeure des Jackson, étant plus grande que la demeure des Shacklebolt. Adélaïde était heureuse. Jack était un homme doux, attentionné, drôle. Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait. Ses parents l'adoraient, ses amies l'enviaient (même Augusta qui pourtant vantait les qualités de son mari).

En 1955 elle donnait naissance à un petit garçon. Kinglsey dont Minerva était la marraine et Alsator Maugrey le parrain (chose qu'Adélaïde n'avait pas particulièrement appréciée). Ce qu'elle trouva drôle fut que la même année, Augusta donna également naissance à un garçon, Franck. Ce qu'elle avait par contre trouvé moins drôle fut que sa cousine Druella avait aussi donné naissance à une troisième fille la même année : Narcissa. N'avait-elle pas déjà assez de filles ?

Adélaïde était heureuse. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Un mari, un fils, des amis, un travail qui la passionnait (elle n'était plus la seule femme membre de Magenmagot). Elle ne pensait plus à l'être maléfique qu'était devenu Tom Jésudor près de dix ans auparavant. Sa vie était tout simplement parfaite. Pourtant, un gros nuage allait arriver au dessus de sa tête.

**1957**

Les Shacklebolt, les Londubat, Minerva, Pomona et Alastor étaient à Pré-au-lard pour une simple réunion entre amis. Franck et Kinglsey qui s'entendaient à merveille commençaient déjà à montrer leur don à à peine deux ans.

-Il commence à se faire tard, dit Minerva. Je vais devoir rappeler certains élèves qui sont encore dans le village.

-Bien sûr. On se voit la semaine prochaine ? proposa Adélaïde.

-Dans mon bureau, ça devrait être possible.

-Bonjour Adélaïde.

Celle-ci se retourna et faillit pousser un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Tu n'as pas changé.

-Tom ?

Elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour le reconnaître. Il n'était absolument plus le même. Le blanc de ses yeux était injecté de sang, sa peau était plus pâle que jamais, cireuse et affreusement déformée. Il n'était plus le Tom Jédusor séduisant qu'elle avait connu. Kinglsey et Franck étaient effrayés par son visage se cachant dans le cou de leur mère.

-Retournez dans le château, ordonna-t-elle.

-Adéla, dit Jack en s'approchant d'elle tout en regardant Tom. Est-ce que c'est…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne me fera rien ici.

Jack embrassa sa femme et suivit ses amis en prenant son fils dans les bras.

-Jolie petite famille, dit Tom toujours en regardant Adélaïde. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la transperçait du regard. Je sors justement du château.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le château ?

-J'ai demandé à Dumbledore d'avoir le poste de Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Il me l'a refusé à mon plus grand malheur.

-Ça t'étonne ? dit-elle. A ton visage on voit que tu pratiques une des magies les plus sombres et noires qui puissent exister. Alors je suppose que ta quête du pouvoir et de la pureté avance.

-Plus vite que tu peux le croire.

Adélaïde sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Tom tourna la tête pour regarder au loin.

-Alors c'est lui que tu as épousé. Un Shackelbolt. Une autre famille des vingt-huit sacrés. Heureusement que la pureté de sang importe peu pour toi, n'est-ce pas Adélaïde ?

-Que me veux-tu ? demanda Adélaïde.

-Je ne te veux rien. C'est toi que je veux. Auprès de moi, tu aurais tout le pouvoir dont tu souhaites. Bien plus que ce que tu possèdes au Ministère de la Magie.

-Je n'ai pas de pouvoir au Ministère.

-Tu es la première femme membre du Magenmagot. Ton opinion a de l'importance.

-Opinion que j'utilise à bon escient !

-Et dont tu raffoles.

-Au revoir Tom.

-Tu m'as aimé avant lui ! dit-il en lui prenant violemment le bras. J'exige que tu fasses ce que nous avions prévu. Que tu m'épouses !

-Mais tu es malade, Tom ! dit Adélaïde en le repoussant. Et non Tom je ne t'aimais pas, je n'ai pas eu cette faiblesse là ! J'ai été séduite par une image et j'ai voulu épouser cette image. J'ai été la plus idiote de toutes ces filles qui voulaient être avec toi ! Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir ouvert les yeux et d'être partie au bon moment. Non mais regarde toi ! Rongé par les Ténèbres. Tu crois que je suis comme les gens de ta… secte ! Tu as voulu épouser une des filles les plus libres d'esprit. Tu es mal tombé. Maintenant j'ai une famille. J'ai épousé le plus merveilleux des hommes, qui m'aime, que j'aime et qui m'a permis d'avoir le plus merveilleux des fils ! Alors s'il y a une chose que je dois faire, c'est te remercier d'être aussi mauvais. Adieu Tom.

Adélaïde se retourna en direction du château.

-Profite bien du temps qu'il te reste avec ton mari, Adélaïde. Ça ne durera pas.

Adélaïde s'immobilisa et fonça droit sur Tom le regardant dans le blanc (rouge) des yeux.

-Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de ma famille, je te tuerai Tom, tu m'entends ! Je te retrouverai et je te tuerai !

-Et ça sera pour moi un plaisir, de te défier.

**000**

Les années étaient passée et Adélaïde n'avait pas revu Tom depuis. Kinglsey était entré à Poudlard en 1966 avec son meilleur ami Franck. Il avait été mis à Gryffondor comme son père, qui était ravi. Adélaïde avait cru qu'il serait à Serdaigle alors que ses grands-parents avaient un peu tiqués. Les Jackson avait pour habitude d'aller à Serpentard. Mais nous sommes des Shackelbolt, avait dit Jack. Kinglsey faisait parti du Club de Slug. Il avait passé une très bonne scolarité même s'il se sentait malgré-lui épié par Minerva McGonagall la directrice de sa maison, professeur de métamorphose et marraine.

Lorsqu'il obtint ses ASPIC en 1973, Tom Jédusor se faisait officiellement appeler Lord Voldemort - non pardon - Vous-Savez-qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (une chose complètement ridicule selon Adélaïde). Le nombre de mangemorts s'accroissait de jour en jour et Adélaïde connaissait le nom de certain dont sa très chère cousine Druella Black avec une de ses filles Bellatrix, – maintenant Lestrange. Narcissa était sortie de Poudlard en même temps que Kingsley et Androméda la benjamine des trois sœurs, avait été bannie de la famille pour être tombée amoureuse d'un né-moldu : Ted Tonks. Elle avait été se réfugier chez les seule famille qui aurait pu l'accueillir : Adélaïde. Druella l'avait menacé de mort pour ça lui disant qu'elle en parlerait à Tom… à Volde… au Maître... Adélaïde avait cru que ses poils s'en hérisseraient de dégoût. Le Maître ! Tom Jédusor était bien le gourou d'une secte maléfique.

Face à l'ascension de pouvoir de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait décidé de créer une organisation secrète sous le nom de « Ordre du Phénix » Il fallait pour ça un endroit sûr où les membres de cette organisation pourraient se retrouver en toute discrétion. Adélaïde avait volontiers ouvert la demeure Jackson sachant que ça ne dérangerait pas ses parents, décédés entre temps. Elle serait la Gardienne du Secret.

**1980**

La demeure des Jackson était pleine de monde. Il y avait une réunion. Parmi les membres de l'Ordre présents ce soir -à il y avait Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn et bien sûr Adélaïde et Kinglsey. Etait aussi présents Augusta et son mari avec leur petit-fils de quelque mois Neville et Mary Dickinson qui était la femme de Kingsley qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un immersion de plusieurs mois dans le monde des moldus. Suite à leur union étaient nées deux fille : Adeline qui avait trois ans et Roseline qui avait à peine un mois de plus que Neville. (Et comble du désespoir pour Adélaïde, la cadette de Druella, Narcissa – maintenant Malefoy – avait donné naissance à un garçon deux semaines avant que Roseline ne pointe le bout de son nez ! Drago ! Merlin que c'était laid !) C'était la première fois qu'un membre de la famille Shackelbolt et Jackson tombait amoureux d'une moldue. Ce changement avait été un choc pour la famille. Un bon choc.

-C'est fou ce qu'elle est jolie, dit Sirius en prenant Roseline dans ses bras. Si seulement je pouvais en être le parrain, finit-il en regardant Kingsley.

-Tu n'en as pas déjà assez avec Harry Potter ?

-Il n'y a jamais assez d'amour pour un bébé qui n'est pas le sien. Je la vois bien faire les quatre cent coups avec Harry à Poudlard.

-Et avec Neville, insista Augusta.

-Et avec Neville, répéta Sirius. Ils seraient un peu comme les Maraudeurs. Les trublions de Poudlard. La nouvelle génération ! Alors ?

-Quoi ? fit Kingsley.

-Parrain ?

-Non.

Sirius bouda rendant Roseline à Mary qui décida d'aller coucher ses filles. Augusta la suivit avec Neville.

-Comment vont les Potter ? demanda Adélaïde.

-Ils disent que tout va bien. James prend la situation avec beaucoup de désinvolture mais nous savons dans le fond qu'il est inquiet, répondit Remus.

-Ils auraient dû venir, ici.

-Ils ne le voulaient pas, dit Kingsley.

-Nous aurions dû insister.

Peu de temps après, ils reçurent un Patronus corporel faisant résonner la voix de Jack dans le salon.

_« Nous les avons trouvés. Nous avons besoin de renfort. »_

Tout le monde se leva et se prépara à partir. Augusta eut un hoquet sachant qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé Franck et Alice sa belle-fille qui avait disparut depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Ils les avaient retrouvés et allaient revenir.

-Que fais-tu, maman ? demanda Kinglsey.

-Je viens.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Ne me dis surtout pas que c'est trop dangereux Kingsley. Je le sais et je m'en fiche. Il a joué sur mon territoire il y a une semaine, à moi d'aller sur le sien.

En effet, une semaine auparavant il y avait eu une embuscade dans l'atrium du Ministère où Voldemort en personne s'était déplacé pour tenter de faire un carnage et de renverser le pouvoir, en vain. Adélaïde avait été présente et s'était battu d'une main de fer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse pile au moment où Dumbledore arrivait. Cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui débarquerait et elle savait, elle le sentait, qu'il serait présent.

-Soyez très prudent, dit Mary en revenant.

Cette dernière était morte d'inquiétude. Elle se disait souvent qu'elle avait rencontré son mari au mauvais moment et se maudissait également de ne pas être une sorcière pour pouvoir l'aider. Heureusement pensa-t-elle, ses filles l'étaient. Elles étaient des sang-mêlé. Une bénédiction, avait dit Adélaïde.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une sorte de forêt où se trouvait au milieu, une cabane d'où on pouvait entendre des hurlements et des rires sadiques. Adélaïde connaissait ce rire pour l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange et elle en conclut que les hurlements étaient ceux de Franck et Alice. Il y avait bien une bonne dizaine de Mangemorts dans les environs et Adélaïde n'osait imaginer le nombre d'entre eux qu'il devait y avoir à l'intérieur de la cabane.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, dit Jack à sa femme avant de l'embrasser.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Vous vous disputerez plus tard, dit Alastor. Prewett et Prewett, on y va !

Ils y allèrent tous. Un duel entre Mangemorts et membre de l'Ordre commença. Lorsqu'ils purent entrer dans la cabane, ils purent voir Bellatrix rire aux éclats tout en pointa sa baguette sur Franck et Alice. Elle fut désarmée alors que les Londubat furent immédiatement transportés à Ste Mangouste. Le duel ne s'arrêta pas. Plusieurs Mangemorts furent emmenés à Azkaban dans la foulée alors que Bellatrix se battait contre Sirius. Ce très cher cousin qu'elle détestait tant.

Après une lutte acharnée les premiers qui tombèrent du côté de l'Ordre furent les frères Prewett et ils tombèrent uniquement parce que Voldemort était discrètement apparu pour les abattre, mais personne ne le vit. Bellatrix fut arrêtée par Kingsley. On aurait pu croire qu'elle en perdrait le sourire mais…

_-Avada Kedavra !_

-Oui ! hurla-t-elle d'un air jouissif. Mort ! Mort ! Il y a un mort ! Le maître a tué le Chef des Aurors ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

Adélaïde arrêta tout mouvement, sentant son cerveau fonctionner au ralenti. Kingsley lâcha Bellatrix et Sirius et Remus le retinrent avant de transplaner avec elle. Adélaïde et Kingsley se précipitèrent hors de la cabane.

-Jack ! Non !

Jack Shacklebolt venait de tomber sous la baguette de Lord Voldemort. Adélaïde se précipita vers son mari en pleure.

-Je te l'avais, dit Tom d'une voix horriblement doucereuse. Profite du temps qu'il te reste avec ton mari.

-Tu as tué mon mari ! lui hurla-t-elle. Tu as tué le père de mon fils !

Kingsley pointa sa baguette vers Voldemort qui l'expulsa.

-Kingsley, non ! Ne t'approche pas ! lui ordonna sa mère. Elle se mit face à lui et le regarda dans le rouge des yeux.

-Tue-moi ! dit-elle toujours en pleure. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu ! Tue-moi ! Tu as tué l'homme que j'aimais, alors tue-moi !

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle en passant ses horribles doigts dans ses cheveux avec quelques mèches blanches, trahissant son âge puis il tourna la tête vers Kingsley.

-Il te reste encore du temps. Profite.

-Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de mon fils…

-Qui te dis que je parle de ton fils ? A bientôt Adélaïde.

Kingsley et Adélaïde pâlirent et transplanèrent immédiatement avec le corps de Jack.

**000**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il beau ? Pourquoi le soleil avait décidé de se montrer ? C'était une horrible journée. La pire qu'Adélaïde n'avait jamais vécue. Le pire que Kinglsey n'avait jamais vécu. Ça ne semblait pas réel. Adélaïde avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar dans lequel elle ne pouvait pas se réveiller.

Augusta n'avait pas arrêté de se confondre en excuse. Elle était partie avec son mari et son petit-fils lorsqu'on lui avait dit que Frank et Alice étaient à l'hôpital. Elles les avaient laissées seules, sans défense, sans personne. Il était venu. Il était entré chez-elle. Il les avait cherchées. Il les avait trouvées. Il les avait tuées. Ce soir là, Tom avait tué Jack, Mary, Adeline et Roseline. Adélaïde était veuve à 53 ans. Kingsley était veuf en sans enfant à 25 ans. Il avait été inconsolable. James et Lily avaient à tout prix voulu se rendre à tous les enterrements. Ceux des frères Prewett et ceux des Shacklebolt. Mais Dumbledore leur avait interdit de quitter leur maison. Ils avaient donc écrit de simples condoléances pour les deux familles.

Adélaïde se sentait vide et fatiguée. Elle se rappelait de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait perdu son mari dix ans auparavant. Elle avait été tellement digne le jour de l'enterrement de Victor. Malheureusement Joséphine n'avait pas tenu trois mois et en était morte de chagrin. Dans d'autre circonstance, Adélaïde aurait voulu mourir de chagrin pour se retrouver auprès de son mari. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son fils qui avait perdu sa femme et ses deux petites filles, mais elle devait également trouver qui était le traitre parmi eux. Car il était évident qu'ils avaient été trahis. C'était elle la Gardienne du Secret de la demeure et elle n'avait rien révélé à Tom. Elle ne lui avait pas dit que la demeure Jackson était le QG de l'Ordre. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un d'entre eux ne lui avait pas seulement dit où se trouvait le quartier général mais l'y avait délibérément emmené, avait ouvert la porte et l'avait fait entrer pour lui permettre de… Elle pensait à Mary seule sans défense face au monstre que Tom était. Elle espérait - oh oui elle espérait vraiment - que ses petites-filles dormaient à ce moment-là.

Adélaïde prit la main de son fils et tenta de faire comme Joséphine. De rester digne.

**1981**

C'était Halloween, une fête hautement célébrer par les sorciers. Adélaïde était dans sa chambre et regardait par la fenêtre les enfants déguisés qui se promenaient dans la rue pour réclamer des bonbons. Lorsqu'ils sonnaient chez-elle, les bonbons se matérialisaient devant le portail de la maison. Ça lui évitait de faire des allés et venus incessants.

-Maîtresse Adélaïde ?

-Oui Lucky ? dit-elle toujours en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Voulez-vous que j'aille acheter des sucreries pour les enfants ? Il n'y a en plus.

-Si tu le souhaites Lucky. Sois juste prudent.

-Bien Maîtresse Adélaïde.

Lucky disparut au moment où Kingsley entra dans la chambre de sa mère. Au pas qu'il faisait, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se retourna pour voir le visage de son fils en décomposition. Encore un mort pensa-t-elle. Mais qui ? Etait-ce, Franck qui avait succombé à sa folie ? Ou Alastor qui avait encore fait des siennes ? Il n'était plus le même depuis la mort de Jack.

-Il les a tués, dit-il tout simplement.

-Qui ?

-J… James et Lily… il… il les a tués.

Adélaïde s'assit sous le choc. Il avait osé. Il avait été idiot au point d'écouter cette prophétie.

-Et Harry ? Est-ce qu'il l'a…

-Non. Il… il a essayé. Il a essayé de le tuer mais n'y est pas parvenu. Et il a disparu.

Adélaïde ne comprit pas. Comment avait-il pu réussir à tuer ses petites-filles mais pas Harry. C'étaient des enfants ! Quelque chose lui échappait.

-On pense que c'est Sirius. Au Ministère on pense que c'est Sirius Black qui nous a trahi. Il a aussi tué Peter cette nuit et…

-Non je t'arrête toute de suite. Ce n'est pas Sirius.

-Je sais Maman. Celui qui a trahi James et Lily est le même qui a fait entrer Voldemort ici, je le sais. J'ai fait le rapprochement.

-Qui était le Gardien du Secret de Lily et James ?

-Tout le monde pense que c'était Sirius.

-Ce n'était pas lui. J'ai lu dans son esprit et ce n'était lui. Il ne savait pas non plus qui c'était… Où est-il ?

-Azkaban.

-Il faut le sortir de là-bas !

-Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas assez haut-placé, tu n'es pas assez haut-placée.

Adélaïde soupira et Kingsley s'assit près d'elle. Celui qui avait trahi l'Ordre du Phénix était très fort et habile. Parvenir faire à tuer ces gens aussi puissants et faire en sorte que Voldemort parvienne à ses fins. Il fallait être aussi fourbe, mauvais et machiavélique que lui.

-Et Harry ? Que va-t-il devenir ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris de ce qu'Hagrid a dit, Harry sera confié à sa famille moldue.

-Pardon ? dit-elle en se levant. Tu veux dire… la sœur de Lily ? Mais elle la détestait ! Elle détestera aussi son fils !

-Elle a perdue une sœur, maman. Et puis c'est Dumbledore qui l'a exigé. Je suppose qu'il avait ses raisons.

-Albus a toujours ses raisons mais ne les justifie jamais.

-Les sorciers font la fête, ajouta Kingsley. Pour eux Harry nous a tous sauvé de lui.

-Tu as dit que Tom avait disparut ?

-Oui.

-Alors il reviendra. Nous sommes des sorciers. Nous ne disparaissons jamais, nous mourrons.

**000**

Le temps passait et Adélaïde vieillissait. Ses rides se creusaient, ses cheveux s'éclaircissaient, son corps lui faisait mal et elle ne tenait debout que grâce à sa canne. Mais ça, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait depuis ce fameux 15 Novembre 1980. Adélaïde était seule, extrêmement seule. Certes, Androméda venait souvent la voir avec Ted et leur fille Nymphadora, qu'elle adorait. Elle voyait aussi Augusta, bien plus vieille et plus folle qu'elle, qui venait avec son petit-fils Neville. C'était un gentil garçon qui avait un cruel manque de confiance en lui. Alastor, aussi paranoïaque, qu'il était lui rendait visite et lui parlait des frasques de son défunt mari. Mais la seule compagnie qui la faisait sourire était celle de Minerva qui lui racontait la vie à Poudlard et surtout tout ce qu'Harry Potter pouvait faire, protégé entre ces murs. Ce garçon étaient si jeune et avait une destiné déjà si tragique.

Adélaïde voyait peu son fils. C'était un acharné du travail, en très bon Auror qu'il était. Mais elle savait qu'il faisait tout pour oublier sa tristesse. Elle aussi tentait d'oublier sa tristesse, mais elle ne travaillait plus pour ça. Il était vrai que cet incompétent de Fudge lui demandait des conseils et qu'il refusait d'entendre que Tom Jédusor reviendrait un jour, mais son rôle au Ministère s'arrêtait là. Elle était maintenant une retraitée qui ne servait plus la communauté sorcière. Alors lorsqu'elle était ainsi, dans l'ancien bureau de son père, contemplant les tableaux de famille, elle décidait de se faire mal en imaginant ce qu'aurait été sa vie si toute sa famille était encore sur Terre. Jack serait auprès d'elle toujours aussi avenant avec elle. Mary si douce, lui rendrait visite. Ses petites-filles Adeline et Roseline seraient à Poudlard. Roseline serait dans la même année qu'Harry Potter. Peut-être aurait-elle fait les quatre-cent coups avec lui. Elle aurait sûrement, avec sa sœur, redonnée confiance à Neville face au professeur Rogue qui le persécutait ou cet horrible avorton de Drago Malefoy qui l'embêtait. Oui, ses petites-filles auraient été merveilleuses. Elles n'auraient pas été des anges (elle-même ne l'avait pas été) mais elles auraient très bien représentées la famille Shacklebolt et Jackson à Poudlard tout en revendiquant qu'elles étaient des sang-mêlé.

Adélaïde versa une larme et regarda une photo de son mari.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu un fantôme ?

Jack se mit à sourire dans le cadre. Elle fit de même.

-Je sais. Ça m'aurait rendu complètement folle et j'ai pour habitude d'être lucide. Tu nous crois quand Kingsley et moi disons qu'il reviendra ?

Jack acquiesça.

-C'est pour ça que je suis encore là et non avec toi. Je veux le voir mourir. Après je te rejoindrai.

Jack secoua la tête de gauche à droite en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si Jack. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

Adélaïde posa le cadre et sortit du bureau.

**000**

**1995**

Ce qu'elle avait prévu depuis près de quinze ans s'était réalisé. Tom était revenu. L'Ordre du Phénix avait été recréé mais le QG avait changé. Il était au 12 Square Grimmauld l'ancienne demeure des Black. L'ancienne demeure de Sirius Black qui s'était échappé de prison deux ans auparavant alors que Kingsley faisait semblant de le traquer. Ce fut d'ailleurs cette année-là qu'elle appris que celui qui avait trahit l'Ordre était Peter Pettigrow. Adélaïde en avait été folle de rage et avait pris des semaines à s'en remettre. Ce fut un second deuil pour elle.

Elle était très heureuse de revoir Sirius. Il était moins jeune, très amaigri et légèrement distant mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le vit serrer Harry dans ses bras. Harry avait peut-être une famille avec lui.

Elle s'était trompée.

Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait tué. Sirius était passé de l'autre côté de l'arche. Elle avait pris la fuite. Lucius Malefoy avait été arrêté avec bien d'autres. Ce soir-là elle le vit, dans la pièce circulaire. Ils s'étaient regardé l'espace d'une seconde, puis Tom avait disparu face à son impuissance contre Dumbledore. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que cet incompétent de Fudge crut enfin Dumbledore et décida de démissionner.

**1996**

Ca faisait plus d'un an que Kingsley avait la mission de protéger le Premier Ministre moldu. Adélaïde était fière mais aussi effrayée. Elle avait peur pour son fils du fait de ne pas le voir pendant des semaines. Et puis elle était surveillée, elle le savait. Tom avait mis des gens tout autour de chez-elle. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas spécifiquement elle qu'il surveillait, mais son fils. Son pouvoir à elle s'était amoindrit, mais celui de son fils au Ministère de la Magie ne faisait qu'augmenter. Elle s'attendait à voir Tom débarquer chez-elle tous les jours, essayant de la faire souffrir une fois de plus. Ça n'arriva pas. Il avait autre chose à penser songea-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Ce qu'elle se maudissait d'être aussi vieille et aussi seule. Viens me voir, lui disait Minerva. Passe à la maison que je te raconte les exploits de mon Neville, ajoutait Augusta. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait Jack, Mary, Adeline, Roseline et surtout elle voulait que Kingsley soit près d'elle. Tom ne voulait pas la tuer, elle. Il abattrait son fils.

Puis le pire arriva. Dumbledore se fit tuer. Harry dit que c'était une mission que Tom avait donnée à Drago Malefoy. Mais ce fut Severus Rogue qui l'assassinat.

**1997**

Puis lors du mariage du fils aîné de Molly (sœur de Gideon et Fabian Prewett) et Arthur Weasley, le Patronus de Kingsley apparut. Srimgoeour était mort. Tom avait pris le pouvoir. Il avait réussit. Harry et ses deux amis avaient fuit.

Alastor avait été tué quelques jours auparavant.

**000**

Adélaïde ne sût pas ce qui lui prit ce soir-là. Elle était seule comme à son habitude et avait pensé que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de prendre l'air. Elle décida donc de transplaner dans un endroit qu'elle ne choisit pas au hasard. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant cette demeure plongée dans le noir, elle se crut dans l'antichambre des enfers, ce qui était plutôt vrai en y réfléchissant bien.

-Qui va là ? entendit-elle juste devant elle.

Adélaïde retira la capuche de sa robe pour faire apparaître son visage. Peter Pettigrow, qui se trouvait devant ellen se mit à pâlir. Il la regarda avec des yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche pendant un moment alors qu'Adélaïde le regarda avec un air extrêmement froid et hautain. Elle leva sa canne et la posa sous son menton qu'elle leva pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

-Emmène moi auprès de ton maître…

-Je… je… il…. occupé…

-Tout de suite ! Ou je te fais subir ce que ton maître a fait subir à ma famille par ta faute.

Peter déglutit mais obéit.

Le Manoir Malefoy était vraiment lugubre, pensa Adélaïde et le fait que Tom y ait à présent ses quartiers n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle arriva devant la salle de réception où une réunion semblait avoir lieu. Elle le vit en bout de table.

-Qui ose me déranger en pleine réunion ?

Adélaïde fit son apparition. Elle vit la quinzaine de Mangemorts présents tourner la tête vers elle. Tom la regarda et elle put constater, malgré ses yeux rouges, qu'il était surpris de la voir.

-Bonsoir Tom.

Ce dernier se leva, s'avança tel un serpent pour s'arrêter face à elle.

-Adélaïde, siffla-t-elle. Ma très chère Adélaïde. Tu n'as pas changé.

-Et toi si.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue voir ce que ça te faisait d'avoir les pleins-pouvoir.

-Et tu as enfin décidé de me rejoindre ?

-Tu aimerais, mais non. Je suis juste curieuse. Te voir posséder ce que tu as toujours souhaité, tu voir créer le chaos juste avant… ta chute.

-Ma chute ? répéta Tom presque dans les aigus.

Tom se mit à rire suivit de la quinzaine de Mangemorts. Cela faisait près de cinquante ans qu'elle avait conscience de l'existence des Mangemorts mais Adélaïde serait toujours affligée de leur comportement.

-Tous des moutons, dit-elle.

-Tu ne m'as jamais autant fait rire Adélaïde. Ma chute. Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry Potter me tuera ? Mais que tu deviens sénile ma chère. Je suis immortel et invincible.

-S'il y a bien une chose que tu n'es pas Tom, c'est immortel et invincible. Tu as du pouvoir mais tu n'es pas immortel. Tu es aussi éphémère que moi, même plus éphémère que moi.

-Comment oses-tu parler de la sorte, au Maître, vieille pie ! Tuez-la mon Maître !

-Toi, tu la fermes, vieille folle ! tonna Adélaïde en regardant Bellatrix qui s'était levée. Aussi folle et idiote que ta mère !

-Comment oses-tu !

-Comment Druella a-t-elle pu avoir trois filles aussi différentes. L'une est la gentillesse incarnée. L'autre est aussi froide que la glace et la troisième est complètement désaxée. Tu pourrais retrouver la raison, Narcissa. Tu es une mère (Adélaïde regarda Drago) Seul le bien-être de ton fils compte pour toi. Tu devrais avoir honte Lucius, de faire subir ça à ta famille.

-Ne l'écoute pas Cissy ! vociféra Bellatrix.

Adélaïde reporta son regard vers Voldemort.

-Tu ne me tueras pas, Tom. Tu veux simplement me faire souffrir parce que je me suis opposée à toi. Tu n'en avais pas l'habitude. Tu n'en as toujours pas l'habitude. (Adélaïde leva sa canne et la pointa vers lui) Tu ne me feras plus jamais souffrir et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'Harry Potter te tuera et lorsqu'il le fera, je serai là pour savourer cette victoire et voir ton corps inerte tomber comme un vulgaire déchet. (Elle regarda vers la table) Severus.

Adélaïde se retourna et quitta le domaine en ordonnant Peter de la ramener à l'extérieur.

-Mrs… Mrs… Shacklebolt…

-Mon plus grand plaisir serait de te tuer Peter, dit-elle sans même le regarder. Mais je vais laisser Tom s'en charger. La trahison est partout.

-Le… le Maître ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Le Maître m'a donné ceci en guise de sa bonne foi, dit Peter en montrant sa main d'argent.

-Tom, une bonne foi ? Mais que tu es naïf mon pauvre Peter. Crois-tu vraiment que ce n'est qu'une simple main en argent ? Tom te tuera au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins.

Le visage de Peter se décomposa à nouveau alors qu'Adélaïde transplana. Peu de temps après, son fils était devenu un ennemi officiel et devait fuir. Elle fuit avec lui.

**000**

Adélaïde avait trouvé particulier le fait qu'elle apprécie la vie d'un fugitif. Son existence avait tellement été calme et monotone même lorsqu'elle travaillait au Magenmagot que fuir dans la forêt avec son fils et quelques dissidents, l'avait quelque peu rendu vivante. Elle rencontra Augusta durant cette fugue qui avait terrassé deux Mangemorts avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Adélaïde avait tant rit lorsqu'Augusta lui avait raconté pourquoi elle avait reçu cette visite de courtoisie, que Kingsley en avait presque été choqué. Cela faisait des années que sa mère n'avait pas rit de la sorte.

La fuite avait duré des mois jusqu'au jour où à la radio Potterveille on avait annoncé qu'Harry était à Poudlard et que la bataille commencerait. Ils s'y étaient rendus sans plus tarder.

Adélaïde avait entendu les menaces et les comptes à rebours de Tom. Harry voulait du temps. Il avait des choses à trouver. Minerva le rassura. Il en aurait autant qu'il le voudrait. Adélaïde réalisa à quel point son amie de toujours l'avait manquée. Ensemble et avec l'aide d'alliés, ils tentèrent de protéger le château alors que son fils donnait des directives tel un chef. Jack serait fier, pensa-t-elle. Puis l'heure passa et la protection s'effrita. Adélaïde frissonna. Minerva le remarqua et lui prit la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle. Ce soir il mourra. Peu importe si nous devons succomber avant, Tom Jédusor et Voldemort mourront.

-Il mourra, répéta-t-elle.

La bataille avait commencé les Mangemorts avaient envahit le château et jamais Adélaïde ne s'était sentie aussi vivante. Lorsqu'il y avait eu des embuscades, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de pétrifier ses adversaires. Les meurtres, ce n'étaient pas pour elle. Mais ce soir là, elle s'y donna à cœur joie. Elle avait l'impression que des ailes lui étaient poussées dans le dos. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 20 ans et d'avoir retrouvé toute son agilité. On l'esquivait, elle tuait. On l'égratignait, elle tuait. Parfois elle croisait Augusta qui semblait être comme folle, se servant même de sa propre canne pour en assommer certains. Adélaïde elle, avait perdu sa canne et s'en fichait. En avait-elle vraiment eu besoin de sa canne pas le passé ?

Où était Tom ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Pourquoi ne se battait-il pas ? Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Les Mangemorts quittèrent les lieux. On comptait les morts et les blessés. Adélaïde chercha son fils. Il n'avait rien. Pauvre Molly, elle venait de perdre un de ses fils. Adélaïde caressa les cheveux roses de Nymphadora reposant à côté de Remus, son mari. Teddy était orphelin. Pauvre Androméda. Elle était seule à présent, comme elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait ce qui se passait.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda Kingsley.

Adélaïde ne répondit pas. Elle prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains et lui embrassa le front.

-Ce n'est pas encore fini, mon chéri.

Pourtant elle se trompa. Voldemort arriva montrant Harry mort. Il avait gagné et tout le monde devait se soumettre à ses ordres. Neville fit le premier à faire un pas.

-J'aurais cru que ma chère Adélaïde viendrait, lâcha-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Neville.

Ça ne serait que trop te faire plaisir, pensa-t-elle ouvrant son esprit pour qu'il puisse capter cette information. La bataille avait repris après que Neville ait eu le courage de tuer cet horrible serpent. La bataille avait donc repris… sans Harry. Puis soudainement, Adélaïde reçut une décharge qui la fit tomber au sol. Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle put et se retourna.

-Quelle lâcheté, lui dit-elle.

-Je suis prêt pour notre dernier duel.

Adélaïde s'arma et le duel commença. Ce fut l'un des plus musclé et puissant de la grande salle. Ils se faisaient très mal mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait réellement à se tuer. Du moins, Adélaïde avait l'impression que les sorts de Voldemort la frôlaient à certain moment au lieu de l'atteindre comme ils le devraient. Puis elle fut distraite lorsqu'elle vit Molly tuer Bellatrix ! Elle avait l'impression que c'était elle qui tuait Druella. L'attention de Voldemort baissa. Il voulait tuer Molly, mais Harry apparut. Et il le fit. Il le tua.

Harry Potter tua Lord Voldemort. Tom Jédusor était mort ! Voldemort n'existait plus.

**000**

Alors que l'ambiance de la grande salle avait des airs de fête un peu particulière, Adélaïde quitta discrètement les lieux pour se rendre là où le corps de Tom avait été déplacé. Vivant ou mort, il était toujours le même. Cadavérique. Adélaïde se baissa pour être au plus proche de lui.

-Tu m'as détruite. Tu m'as détruite de l'intérieur Tom, si bien que j'avais prévu de rejoindre Jack. Mais mourir si peu de temps après toi serait d'un égoïsme dont tu connais le secret. Alors je vais vivre heureuse et sereine, les dernières années qu'il me reste. Je resterai avec mon fils. Kingsley est Ministre à titre provisoire, mais je suis sûre qu'il sera officiellement élu et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous avons toujours su utiliser le pouvoir que tu convoitais tant, à bon escient. Brûle bien en enfer Tom. Comme le mortel que tu es.

-Adélaïde ?

Celle-ci se retourna pour voir Minerva, Pomona et Augusta et l'espace d'une demi-seconde, Adélaïde Jackson crut avoir 25 ans, prête à débuter une nouvelle vie.

_**Fin.**_

**Tadam !**

Bon alors voici un **OS** qui était particulièrement long, je veux bien le croire.

Cette histoire était un mélange entre une possibilité d'histoire d'amour pour **Tom Jédudor** et ma curiosité sur les origines de **Kingsley Shackleblot** car – si vous n'avez pas lu mon profil – ce personnage est celui que je préfère de toute la saga. Le fait qu'on ne connaisse rien de lui a simplement éveillée ma curiosité et a donné cette version.

Je suis consciente que cette histoire va en dérouter et peut-être en lasser plus d'un. Certains vont sans doute dire que je fabule complètement et vont catégoriquement détester, mais s'il vous plait, après le courage que vous avez eu pour lire ce OS, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. **Bien – Pas Bien – Nul – A Chier !** Je suis prête à recevoir toutes les critiques avec arguments qui suivent bien entendu )

**Gouline971**


End file.
